Awakening of The Dark Spirit
by Kazad
Summary: Awakening a Spirit's dark from, The Spirit King, Kurumi working with DEM Industries, Yoshino's disappearance. What those things has to do with DEM making their move and worse Kurumi is along with DEM Industries. Who is this Mysterious man that wants to capture Yoshino? Who is the Spirit he wants to awaken?. Yoshino re appears before Shido but it doesn't look like the Yoshino before
1. Spirit date

**This is my First FanFic hope You like it... : )**

On a bright morning the sun rose brightly like any other day Yoshino woke up but her consciousness is still swaying and shifting until Yoshinon gave her a good slap in the face that would wake up anybody

"O-ouch...Yoshinon why did you do that for" said Yoshino with almost teary looking eyes  
[Well you look sleepy and it's morning already so I gave you a good wake up call] replied Yoshinon

While Yoshino was holding her reddened left cheek she remembered that she needs to get ready with Shido even though it's not a date because Tohka is coming along. Yoshinon suddenly opened his wide puppet mouth and reminded Yoshino that she should get dressed up.

[Don't you need to get ready for your date with Shido-kun]

"I-i-it's not actually a date since Tohka-san is coming with us" responded Yoshino with a blushing face

Yoshino and (Yoshinon) prepared for her date (sort of) with Shido

[Ah... Yoshino you took hours just to check yourself in the mirror for a hundred times]

"Well I need to look good for Shido-san since this is my firs time in a theme park" said a shyly Yoshino

As the two headed to Shido's house that is right beside them, In front of Shido's house Shido and Tohka was already waiting and very excited to go.

"Ah there you are Yoshino"

"Sorry we took too long" apologized Yoshino

"Don't worry about it, Shall we get going"

[You betcha Shido-kun]

"I'm... looking forward to this Shido-san"

"Shido is theme park full of food?" Tohka said excitedly

"S-sure"

"YAY"

Shido,Tohka and Yoshino are now heading to the theme park

**RATATOSKR**

Kotori and the rest of Rataroskr watch Shido through the monitor

"A date with 2 spirits you better not screw this up Shido. Now Let our date Begin." Said Kotori with smile on her face while holding her Chupa chups Lollipop.

**MEANWHILE ON SHIDO'S SITUATION**

Yoshino and Tohka were holding Shido's arms as if they don't want to let go Shido on the other hand felt awkward since it's not normal for him that are two person to be specific Spirits holding Shido's arms

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

"Is everything according to plan Kurumi?" asked by the mysterious figure while looking at the screen with hidden cameras to watch Kurumi's movement

"Ara ara are you doubting me Spirit King or should I say President" replied Kurumi with a sharp and deadly smirk

"Wescott will get the preparations ready and you just to do everything according to the plan" Those were the last words of the mysterious man before hanging up

"I can see why HE is targeting her, I can sense all that power that Destructive power that can be unlocked with a little trigger, Hihihihihi" Kurumi was lauging insanely while following Shido, Tohka and Yoshino without being noticed by them even Ratatoskr

"Shido Shido Hurry up I want to try that" Tohka was pointing at the rollercoaster

"Fine just slow down for a while" replied Shido

"Wwwaaaa This my first time in a theme park"

[Me too! Me too! I can't to try the rides]

Yoshino and Yoshinon have excitement written in their eyes after all this is their first time

They all headed to the rollercoaster that seems to doesn't have a long line and Shido's Expression seems to be like going to his own funeral. As they ride the rollercoaster both Yoshino and Tohka are looking excited and ready but Shido looks pale and when the ride started not before long Shido got even paler and started to scream as if he was going to die. After that high speed experience Shido was shaking and got pale as white

"T-thank goodness it's over I thought I'm gonna die" Shido's heart was racing fast

"Shido-san are you okay?" asked Yoshin while looking at a shaking and pale Shido

"I-I'm fine let's take a break for a while"

Shido,Yoshino and Tohka sat in a table to take a break,

"Shido-san thank you for taking us here" said Yoshino

"Yeah! I don't know theme parks would be this fine" added Tohka

"I'm glad were all having fun here, What ride would you want to try next?"

Yoshinon suddenly raised his hand up, pointed and suggested what ride to try next .

[I want to tryyyy THAT] Yoshinon pointed at the ferris wheel while looking curiously

"Shido that looks fun I also want to ride that" Tohka also agreed to Yoshinon suggestion

"The ferris wheel huh, ok let's try that"

Shido,Yoshino and Tohka stood up and headed to the ferriss wheel not knowing they were already being followed by Kurumi who was ordered by HIM to capture the target without being noticed by Ratatoskr

"Wow! The view is nice when you're this high"

[Wwwoooo the people looks so small from up here] added Yoshinon

"I'm glad you like it, there are also many rides we could try later on in the theme park"

"R-really! I want to try all of those rides" Tohka's eyes were shining

"me...too"

[Yoshinon too!]

RATATOSKR

"Everything's going well on Shido's date" Kotori was looking relief

"As expected from Shin, He was able to handle a date with two spirits" added Reine

"Yeah but this date is just getting started!" replied Kotori

**HOW'D YOU LIKE MY FIRST CHAPTER?**


	2. Enemy in The Shadows

**(RATATOSKR)**

Everyone is busy including Kotori are making sure Shido doesn't messed up his dual date with Tohka and Yoshino. So far Shido didn't make any mistakes or screw ups and Kotori on the other hand is quite impressed on how things are going very well.

"Eeeehhh...I'm Impressed on Shido's progress on this date" Kotori looked like she's doubting Shido while placing her hands on her cheek, Reine on the other hand looked suspicious and uneasy despite the situation is going to well, to well that is.

"I find it very weird that verything is going too well in this kind of situation something very is going to happen sooner or later."

Kotori looked at reine with an agreeing face because Reine got a point and now they need to lookout and there might be an enemy lurking by in the shadows. So Kotori warned of this theory after all it's better safe than sorry.

"Shido you better be on guard" warned Kotori

"Eh why?" asked a confused Shido

"Well it's just a hunch that something very bad or worse would happen sooner or later since everything is going too well."

Kotori said those words with an uncomfortable tone and perhaps Shido felt also the same way Kotori did so Shido decided not to let his guard down without hesitation not knowing the enemy is already lurking by in the shadows and that enemy is the worst person Shido had encountered. Now all they have to do is procees with Shido's double date.

"Shido what are you mumbling about?" Tohka is looking at Shido who seems to be troubled

"I-it's nothing I'm just thinking on what right should we try next"

Shido is trying making an excuse so Tohka and Yoshino won't feel bothered. Tohka is looking at something like a palce she never saw before.

"Eh Tohka what are looking at" Shido was looking at Tohka who seems distracted

"Shido...What's that" Tohka was pointing at an entrance of the Horror Tunnel

"That's called a Horror Tunnel it's part of the theme park too."

"Really! I wanna go in there right now" exclaimed Tohka

Yoshino pulled Shido's shirt trying to ask something

"Shido-san...what's a Horror Tunnel ?" asked Yoshino

"Well it's a place full of scary things for people but don't worry their only fake"

"...!"

Yoshino got scared since she's just a child

[A Horror tunnel like that won't scare me that all brave Yoshinon]

Yoshinon was very proud of his words as if nothing in the world can scare him and his little puppet body Yoshino just looked at Yoshinon as a cool hero Kurumi was watching Shido,Tohka and Yoshino as they headed towards the Horro Tunnel

"Fufufu Enjoy yourself while you still can Shido-san for it will be your last I will everything in action later For now I'll wait and strike in the right and you wouldn't even notice" Kurumi was Deadly serious with Her words.

Kurumi is following the assigned target wearing her usual black Gothic casual dress. It's unbelievable that they are being followed by Kurumi who is with DEM for hours and not even Ratatoskr was able to notice their plans. Worse DEM plan is almost ready to take action.

"...?!" Shido suddenly turned his head around like there was someone wastching them

"Shido what's wrong?" Tohka asked worryingly

"It's nothing (But what with this feeling, could it be that there is someone following us and if it is I must not let my guard down)" Shido thought to himself

"(Don't tell me Shido-san already spotted me and If he did I better hurry up and take the plan in Action)" Kurumi also thought to herself while hiding

Kurumi decided to contacted the mysterious man to report the current situation. That person answered the call while sitting in his office in one of the branches of DEM Industries in Japan one of them is located at the city.

"Shido-san is beginning to suspect sooner or later they'll find out about the plan" Kurumi Reported with a problematic tone

"You only need to wait until then just proceed to the plan"

"If it doesn't work"

"Well then we'll just proceed to plan B wouldn't I" answered the mysterious man with a strong Tone

"...!"

After HE hanged up and Kurumi wasn't even surprised by the tone of his voice she knows he's type of person who can get everything he wants and nothing can stop him. Both Kurumi and That person are the same when it comes on getting what they want but HE's on a way different level and Kurumi knows that as well. As Shido, Tohka and Yoshino enter the Horror Tunnel Yoshino and Tohka are holding tightly to Shido's arms again. Fake Ghosts, Monsters and Demons appear both of them are holding tighter to Shido and Shido can barely feel his arms

"T-this place isn't s-so s-s-scary at all" Tohka's tone was scared and shaking

[Y-y-yeah this is n-nothing] Yoshinon was shaking from top to bottom

"Heh looks like you two are already scared" Shido said laughingly

"WE'RE NOT" both Tohka and Yoshinon sounded Indenial

Shido didn't talk and laughed quietly while continue walking and Yoshino Tighten her grip

"S-Shido-san I'm...scared"

"Don't be scared and I'm here to protect you" Shido tried to sound heroic

When Shido said those words trying to calm Yoshino, Yoshino got less scared. Along the way Tohka and Yoshinon is still terrified, it took a while before they got out of the Horror Tunnel and Tohka's stomach is already grumbling.

"Shido let's eat I'm hungry"

"You should take a brake for a while and get something to eat, right we need to make sure Everything goes well"

As Kotori said Shido,Tohka and Yoshino headed to the food stands and Tohka's eyes are Shining imagining all the food she can eat.

"Tohka wait up for a second" Shido tried to stop Tohka from running off so suddenly

The unexpected happened Ratatoskr's cameras were blocked. This is the perfect opportunity With the cameras blocked and Shido distracted a mysterious black figure grab Yoshinon and Ran off whithout second thought Yoshino ran after the mysterious black figure. Shido didn't Notice since he's distracted that Yoshino has already run out of sight and when Shido turned his Head Yoshino was already gone.

"Yoshino? Yoshino?" Shido looked around trying to look for Yoshino

"Shido, Shido our cameras got blocked is everything okay?" Kotori checked on Shido's situation

"Yoshino suddenly disappeared I can't find her anywhere" Shido is still looking around

"Heh!" Kotori was shocked

Meanwhile Yoshino is still chasing the mysterious black figure who took Yoshinon and ran Yoshino is already catching her breath while running as fast as she can until she lost sight of the Mysterious black figure. Yoshino looked around trying to find any signs of the Mysterious Person and it looks like the mysterious figure dropped Yoshinon near a fountain near the woods . As Yoshino pick up Yoshinon and wear it in her left hand a girl dressed black Gothic dress with Her hair covering her left eye appeared behind Yoshino

"Ara-ara you look lost what's your name?" Kurumi spoke in a gentle manner

"Y-Yoshino and you are?" replied Yoshino

"Tokisaki Kurumi and It's unusual to see a little spirit yourself to be alone"

"...!" Yoshino was shocked after hearing what Kurumi said

"Hhmm? Isn't it normal for a spirit like me address another spirit"

"Y-you're the one...who attacked Shido-san" Yoshino was already uncomfortable

"Heehh so you heard of me from RATATOSKR right~" Kurumi voice sounded dense

The atmosphere was heavy and dense and Kurumi's seems to be emitting such dark aura. Yoshino sensed the danger and stepped trying to get away but Kurumi won't let it happen that Easily unfortunately for Yoshino who has no match against Kurumi since most of her powers are Sealed within Shido and the best option now is to get away from Kurumi but before she can get Away Kurumi's shadows grabbed Yoshino legs. The shadows grip was so tight that Yoshino can't Struggle. Kurumi approached a helpless and terrified Yoshino

"Ara-ara you're already leaving let's talk for a while"

Kurumi's right hand grabbed Yoshino's left arm and used her left arm to cover Yoshino's mouth With a handkerchief until Yoshino was beginning to lose consciousness and her vision was Swallowed nothing but darkness. Yoshino's sun hat fall into the ground light as a feather and as Kurumi grabbed Yoshino then she contacted the mysterious person.

"I got the target" reported Kurumi

"The van is already on the way" answered the mystery person

As the van arrived with a man in a DEM uniform driving it. Kurumi tied Yoshino's hands and feet And covered her mouth around with a handkerchief and placed her inside the van Kurumi sat in The front and the black van took off with Yoshino in it. Shido,Tohka and RATATOSKR is still searching for Yoshino but still no sign. Shido suddenly stop And picked up a sun hat.

"This is... But where is Yoshino" Shido looked around trying to look for a sign of Yoshino

"Shido isn't that Yoshino's hat?" Tohka asked

"Yeah, but she's not here Yoshino must have dropped it"

"Shido do you think someone kidnapped Yoshino" Tohka asked Shido

"I hope not Tohka, I hope not" replied Shido

"We got ourselves in the worst situation possible" Kotori clenched her fist angrily


	3. The captured Spirit

**HI AGAIN! I TRIED MY BEST WRITING THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**RATATOSKR**

After Yoshino's disappearance Shido is distraught and still he feels guilty. He did nothing but sit and Tohka looked at Shido very worried

"If only I didn't lost sight of Yoshino back there she could've been-"

"saved" before Shido could continue Kotori interrupted

"Kotori?" Shido was surprised since Kotori appeared so suddenly

"Blaming yourself will not help in finding Yoshino so stop sulking"

Kotori tried to raise Shido's spirit but Shido is still blaming himself so Tohka pat his back gently.

"Kotori's right Shido and besides we'll definitely find Yoshino so don't make that face"

"Do you think so?" Shido is still unsured

"Yeah"

Shido smiled a bit showing a little sign of hope but the feeling of his heart is heavy as his guilt.

**DEM INDUSTRIES (JAPANESE BRANCH)**

Yoshino is unconscious and in a room that is similar to a prison except there's no way anyone can escape not even a spirit. In a room Kurumi and the Spirit King watch Yoshino in the monitor waiting for the helpless and powerless spirit regain it's consciousness. A man white snow white hair dressed in a black suit wearing a white knocked and entered the room.

"You called " Isaac was smiling similar to a child being called by it's parent

"Get the preparations ready when our little spirit wakes up" HE was already eager To begin his plans

"Understood Spirit King~, can I ask one thing Spirit King"

"Hmm? What is it?" the Spirit King replied

"How come the quiet and docile HERMIT such power chained and restricted inside of her" Isaac asked

"Desire"

"...?" Isaac was confused

"Yoshino doesn't use her powers to fight but only to defend herself and because of this her TRUE power is slowly sealed until her secondary power is left" the Spirit King concluded

"Is that so then I'll start the preparations when you're ready ~Spirit King~" then Isaac took his leave and exited to the door

"So how much power is she using again including her Angel" Kurumi's curiosity turned into a question

"5%" answered the Spirit King

"That low! I can't imagine if she transforms into a Dark Spirit and used that TRUE power" Kurumi can't believe what she just heard

"How are you going to turn her into an Dark Spirit?"

"You'll see soon enough it make take a while though" The Spirit King sounded even more mysterious

It took a while before Yoshino regain her consciousness her head feels heavy and dark that would drag her down into the depths of darkness. Yoshino looked around trying to find out where is she is unfortunately she's being held captured by the Spirit King. Yoshino tried to move her body then she tried to move her hands but they were chained then she heard footsteps coming nearer to the room the footsteps didn't sound like it was a single person as the footsteps get closer the more Yoshino got scared. Kurumi and the Spirit King slowly opened the door and entered Yoshino just looked terrified at the two Spirits. The Spirit King looked at Yoshino with cold and serious eyes that made Yoshino trembled.

"Heh~ so you're already woke up, you were unconscious for an hour" said Kurumi

"W-what do you want...from me? If it's Shido-san you're after I won't tell anything" Yoshino didn't want to show any signs of weakness

The Spirit King walked towards Yoshino slowly bent down and used his thumb and index finger to support Yoshino's chin.

"My only main goal is you and only, Yoshino. Itsuka Shido is an adversary to my plans you don't know how much I planned just to capture you" The Spirit King looked at Yoshino with dead serious eyes

After all that happened Shido walked home with a down guilty face. No matter how much he thinks of what happened to Yoshino he can't think nothing but to blame himself on the incident. As he arrived at his house and opened the door carrying that guilty expression Shido saw Tohka waiting for him looking worried. Even if he smile he just can't.

"Shido?"

"Don't worry about me Tohka I'm fine" Shido pretended to look okay

Shido headed straight to his room. He closed the door and just sit there still distraught, it took hours for him to make up his mind and decided to focus on finding Yoshino wherever she is Shido just can't sit there feeling guilty and doing nothing so he stood up headed downstairs determined on his goal when he got to the living room he saw Tohka and Kotori worried about him

"Oh there you are, How are you feeling?" Kotori tried to check Shido's condition

"Kotori, I'll definitely save Yoshino" Shido was determined on his words

"That's the Shido I know" Kotori smiled

Tohka and Kotori finally saw the Shido they always know and this gave them relief. Kotori suddenly thought of something

"Oh I almost forgot we got a lead on Yoshino"

"EH! Where!" Shido can't believe on the news Kotori said

"Well it turns out not all cameras were blocked, luckily the only camera working got a footage of Yoshino, It's looks like Yoshino was running after someone" Kotori replied

"So what you're saying is..."

"Someone lured away Yoshino so they can capture her and the perfect opportunity to that is you being distracted and our cameras being blocked" Those were Kotori's theory

"Someone kidnapped Yoshino but What would they want with Yoshino?" Shido was puzzled

"We don't know yet that's what we're trying to find out" Kotori stood up

"Where are you going" Shido asked

"Well I gotta go back and check the fottage again there might a key to where Yoshino is."

Kotori stood, walked away outside and closed the door. At least they have a clue to where Yoshino is. Shido is still puzzled on who is Yoshino running after at? And Who would do that?

"See Shido I told you there's a chance we could find Yoshino" Tohka said cheerfully

"Yeah" Shido already raised his hope

**RATATOSKR**

"Play the footage again" Kotori ordered

When the footage is playing Kotori noticed sa mysterious black figure and ordered to paude the video.

"Hold it! Pause it right there"

"...!" Everyone else had the same expression on seeing a familiar figure in the screen.

"Isn't that" Kotori can't believe her eyes

"Tokisaki Kurumi" Reine continued

"How is it possible" Kannazuki was also shocked

After finding about Kurumi's connection to Yoshino's disappearance Kotori immediately informed Shido Immediately and warned Shido not to confront Kurumi without thinking since it would lessen the chance on finding Yoshino but it would be difficult since Kurumi is good at playing and inoocent girl.

"Eh? Kurumi knows where Yoshino is" Shido was shocked hearing that name again

"Shido don't confront her without thinking" Kotori warned Shido

"Yeah, I know" Shido had a plan

"Shido what are you planning to do ?" Tohka asked

"Kurumi won't budge that easily that's why I need to slowly pursue her" Shido told Tohka of his plans

"I want to help too if it's going to tell us where Yoshino" Tohka wanted to help

"Thanks a lot Tohka" Shido smiled

**THE NEXT DAY**

Class is almost starting and Shido is preparing his confrontation with Kurumi. He knoes that he shouldn't be aggressive on his confrontation or they'll lose chance of finding Yoshino's location. The school bell already sounded so Shido and Tohka are preparing for class. Shido waited for the vacant time he can talk to Kurumi.

**LUNCH BREAK**

Shido stood up followed Kurumi to the hallway until Kurumi talked to him first.

"Shido-san I've been watching you and you look like you want to ask something"

"Kurumi actually-"

Before Shido could continue his words Kurumi hushed and his lips and told him they should meet at the school rooftop when the class ends since Shido wanted to ask something important.

"We'll talk later at the rooftop, it sounded like it's important" Kurumi smiled as she walk away going back to class

"..." Shido was speechless

"So, how'd it go?" Tohka was waiting for Shido's answer

"Kurumi made the first move" Shido answered

**END OF CLASS**

Shido headed straight to the rooftop thinking on his plan all Tohka can do is support Shido. As Shido got to rooftop and opened the door he saw Kurumi already waiting for him. Shido dodn't hasn't realized it that Kurumi is with DEM probably the worst enemy they can get.

"Kurumi"

"Ara-ara Shido-san you're already here, So what do want to talk about"

"Kurumi, What have you been doing the past few days?" Shido asked

"Don't worry about me Shido-san I've been behaved" Kurumi lied to Shido

"So you're not up to anything" Shido was already suspecting

"Shido-san you look like a predator looking at it's prey"

"A friend of mine suddenly disappeared and you're the primary suspect"

"Eeehhh so now you're accusing me" Kurumi again was acting

"Kurumi you're innocent act won't work on me" Shido face was serious

"Alright you got me but I'll only give you one hint" Kurumi acting was caught

"what's that?" Shido asked

"That person has your friend"

"...!" Shido once again was puzzled

Since it's getting late Shido decided to go home so went back to his classroom picked his things up and went on his way. Tohka has been waititng for Shido.

"Tohka?"

"Shido what happened?"

"It's nothing"

Shido and Tohka left and walked home but still they didn't get anything out of Kurumi except that puzzling hint. Kurumi on the other hand was watching them leave from the school rooftop having that innocent smiling face while masking a psychotic spirit inside. Kurumi called the Spirit King and informed about Shido's suspicion.

"Shido-san is already on the move" Kurumi reported

"Then I'll need to speed things up"

The Spirit King looked at a powerless and helpless Yoshino who is still chained and already scared. After that he hanged up.

"You'll see Yoshino soon enough but then you'll be already too late to save her **Shido-san**" Kurumi's words sounded serious and dangerous at the same time.

**I'M NOT FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 6, MAYBE I'LL BE ABLE TO POST BEFORE TUESDAY. SEE YOU THEN!**


	4. The Beginning of a Nightmare

Yoshino can barely think straight from the four corners of the wall. Yoshino can barely move her arms and body. She's been chained longer that she can remember her vision started to blur, it won't be long enough until Yoshino's eyes are covered in darkness. All Yoshino can remember is that she's been captured and everything else was vague because it happened so fast. Yoshino only tried to think on not losing her own sanity then the door opened and Kurumi entered having that innocent smiling face and wearing her black crimson astral dress, she was holding something from the back of her hand.

"It's time to start, are you ready Yoshino?" Kurumi slowly approached Yoshino

She looked at Yoshino showing that psychotic smile that made Yoshino even more scared. Kurumi revealed the tranquilizer on the back of her hand and slowly injected it on Yoshino's left part of the neck, it made Yoshino immediately dizzy and vision is getting blurry until she can't stop herself from losing consciousness again. Kurumi watched Yoshino as she pass out and when she did Kurumi unchained her and Yoshino was carried to an examination room there stand some scientist and people who knows the Spirit King's plans. The Spirit King, Isaac and Kurumi watch as those people strap in the examination recliner and begin testing and examining Yoshino's unconscious and Spirit body. After a few hours a scientist handed the results of the test and exited away. The spirit King is reading the result until Kurumi interrupted

"So what did it say"

"Yoshino's vessel is empty since it was sealed away so the TRUE power can flow in freely to the vessel for good" answered The Spirit King

"Heh~ so it would be much easier for Yoshino to transform into an Dark spirit" Kurumi added

"Exactly how are you going to turn Yoshino into an evil spirit Mr. President" Isaac asked

"Break that trust inside of her and fill it with Hate and Betrayal, for short corrupt the inside" The Spirit King's eyes were glowing sharp

"So for now I need to distract Shido-san and Ratatoskr's attention and focus on me while you start your plans, right?" Kurumi guessed The Spirit King's plan

"And where are you going?" asked the Spirit King to Kurumi who is leaving

"I'm going to play with Shido-san tomorrow since I have school tomorrow"

Kurumi walked away and exited to the door leaving The Spirit King and Isaac discuss their plans for Yoshino to turn into a Dark Spirit

"Spirit King you prefer to attack on the inside to corrupt even the most innocent heart"

"I'm still planning on how am I going to do that to Yoshino since Itsuka Shido is the person she fully trust most" The Spirit King looks bored for some reason

"Well Mr. President you seem bored I better get going or Ellen might tell me that I slack off" Isaac as well exited the door and went to his own business.

The Spirit King/DEM President kept thinking on how a spirit like Yoshino care so much about humans that she rejected to use her own TRUE power until it was chained and restrained inside of her. He also theorized that Yoshino's TRUE power wasn't sealed away along with her secondary power because it was in a separated and locked. Thinking about the adversaries in his plan like Itsuka Shido makes him mad even though he doesn't seem to show any emotion made the ground shook slightly.

"Itsuka...Shido" The Spirit King eyes are so sharp that it can kill in a single sight

**RAIZEN HIGHSCHOOL**

Shido still attempted to confront Kurumi again but still no answer, little do they know is that Kurumi is just stalling them while The Spirit King's plan is nearly complete. Tohka like always is still supporting Shido on his plan. She watch and hear on their conversation on what Shido and Kurumi talking about.

"Kurumi, what are you planning now? Shido confronted Kurumi

"Ara-ara Shido-san you're still asking me that"

"Stop pretending like you know nothing"

"Fine then, but all I can say is You'll see her soon enough. If you don't mind I'll take my leave" Kurumi walked away

"Wait, Kurumi" Shido tried to stop Kurumi

"Shido-san you should prepare the unexpected" Kurumi stopped for a while and left

"Shido how did it go? Any answers?" Tohka walked towards Shido and asked him

"Still no answer" Shido was even more puzzled on Kurumi's statement

Kurumi already left and went back on her own business leaving Shido dumbfounded and even more puzzled. Shido and Tohka walked home not making any progress at all. Tohka on the other side is already getting suspicious on Kurumi's action like she was trying to distract them from the real plan that's going on.

Back at Shido's house Shido, Kotori and Tohka are sitting in the living room.

"It's been three days and still no sign of Yoshino" Shido sighed

"Where not getting anywhere" Kotori added

"Shido, this might sound ridiculous but Kurumi seems to be stalling us" Tohka was unusure of her intuition

"You know Shido Tohka might be right" Kotori was also half sure

"But why would Kurumi do that?" Shido asked

"To serve as a distraction of course you moron" Kotori yelled at Shido

"..." Shido was speechless

"Then we're wasting our time on Kurumi" Kotori looks pissed

"But what bothers me is the hint she told me" Shido recalled

"Haa! Kurumi told you a hint and you didn't tell us, you really are a big MORON Shido" Kotori yelled louder at Shido

"Well I wouldn't think it was useful anyway since it was confusing" Shido defended

"Then tell us what it is" Kotori insisted

"Yeah Shido tell us" Tohka also insisted

"Kurumi said {That person has Yoshino}"

"That person? Who could it be?" Now Kotori is puzzled

"Hhhmmm?" So does Tohka

"(Yoshino wait for me I'll definitely find and save you)" Shido thought to himself

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

"Did I stalled enough time for you" Kurumi is smiling looking at the Spirit King

"Yeah there's one more thing left" The Spirit King looks like put some evil energy inside Yoshino

The Spirit King looked at an unchained and lying Yoshino who is in a lot of pain and sweating due to the Spirit King's attempt to corrupt Yoshino's pure innocent soul. Yoshino looked at him and Kurumi not willing to give in to the Spirit King's control.

"I...won't let...you...succeed on your...plans"

"Heh Is that so, did you know Shido-san lied to you" Kurumi tried to break Yoshino's soul

"No...it's not true" Yoshino didn't believe Kurumi

"Why did you think he sealed your powers?"

"...?" Yoshino was confused and shocked

"That is to make you defenseless and strike when he completely has your trust"

"No! No! No! No!...I don't believe you"

"Face it Yoshino all the humans including Shido will try to hurt you" The Spirirt King told Yoshino

"..." Yoshino was speechless

"Why won't you face it already you're a spirit and their just humans who deceive and betray the weak" The Spirit King told Yoshino

"No...It's...not...true" Yoshino is already torn apart

"Shido-san and Ratatoskr just used you to steal your powers" Kurumi whispered to Yoshino

"Shido-san...he...he...he betrayed me!" Yoshino was extremely angry

As Yoshino stand up Black energies surrounded Yoshino as her heart turned corrupted and when the Dark energy disappeared her Astral dress changed Yoshino's green raincoat and boots turned to black, the white sundress had zigzag at the near bottom part and pointy tips on her raincot turned dark purple like her sundress and her eyes from lively sapphire blue turned to blank and cold eyes. Yoshino lost all of her kindess and caring instead it was replaced by such dark hate and betrayal for Shido, Ratatoskr and others. The sweet, kind Yoshino they know is gone she is now cold, emotionless and hateful. The Spirit King successfully controlled Yoshino and Shido was too late save her. The Dark Spirit Yoshino walked towards the Spirit King and asked him.

"What should I do now?"

"For now we wait" replied The Spirit King

Yoshino, Kurumi and The Spirit King walked out of the room and saw Wescott standing and waiting for them to finish.

"So this is a Dark Spirit" Isaac was fascinated on Yoshino's new Darker form

[Why haven't you seen a Dark Spirit before?] Yoshinon finally spoke

"What a cute fellow you are, What's your name?" Isaac smiled at Yoshinon

[The names YOSHINON, isn't it cute and who are you mister?]"

"Ahaha, I'm Isaac Ray Peram Wescott but you can call me Isaac"

[Nice to meet ya Isaac-kun]

After those brief introductions Yoshino, Kurumi and The Spirit King headed back to his office to discuss some important matters.

"How are you going to surprise Shido-san?" The Spirit King asked

"Appeared when he least expected" Yoshino replied

"When he's at school which is tomorrow right" Kurumi added

Yoshino nodded with the same cold and blank face and Kurumi just smiled on the upcoming surprise to Shido, Tohka and Ratatoskr. The worst enemy they can have DEM Industries Itself, Kurumi, The Spirit King and now Yoshino who is a Dark Spirit now.

[I can't wait to see Shido-kun's reaction] Yoshinon smiled his wide puppet mouth

"I'm going to kill Shido-san and everyone else who gets in our way" Yoshino was serious on killing Shido by the looks of her blank eyes glowing red and killing intent.


	5. A Cold Reunion

Morning a normal day for students to go to school but what is Shido is something he'll never forget everything is already prepared and on set the only thing missing is Yoshino to arrive.

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

Yoshino in her second astral dress is standing next to the Spirit King getting ready for the unexpected reunion with Shido. Kurumi is already headed to school looking quite happy thinking on what will be Shido's reaction.

[I can't wait! I can't wait to look at Shido-kun's face] Yoshinon is excited

"..." Yoshino was silent

"What wrong Yoshino?" asked the Spirit King

"What if Kotori-san and Ratatoskr get in the way" Yoshino asked

"Then we will have to destroy them then"

"That sounds fun"

"My driver will pick you up and drop you off at Raizen High"

"Could I play for a little while outside" Yoshino asked

"Sure but don't get to far" The Spirit King smiled

Yoshino skipped away and decided to have fun for a while with her TRUE powers. She walked outside and went to an abandoned building which is near and went to take a look at it and found 3 criminals planning their next crime. Yoshino approached those three men and asked them.

"Mister, What are you doing here?"

"Ha! Who are you? Don't you know we're-" shouted the 1st man

"We're just passing our time here" the 2nd man interrupted

"Yeah so get lost or we'll kill you" the 3rd man yelled at Yoshino

Yoshino's blank eye's are glowing red again and Yoshinon sensed Yoshino's intent to play with those men.

"No mister the one who's going to get killed is YOU"

As Yoshino said those words she threw Yoshinon in mid air and it turned into a big rabbit puppet doll that has a semi masculine build and stands in two feet, has sharp claws, teeth, and feet controlled by her rings with strings in her fingers. Yoshino moved her fingers a bit and the Yoshinon ripped the three men's flesh and Limbs apart into thousand pieces. The place is all covered in blood and Yoshino made her puppets disappear. She cleaned the whole place up by covering the place in darkness and as the darkness fades away the whole place looks like no murder happened. Yoshino headed straight back to DEM since she was bored already

"That was boring"

[Well I did enjoyed it a bit though] said Yoshinon who's white human shape body got covered in blood

Yoshino turned back Yoshinon into his white rabbit puppet form and wore it back to her left hand.

"It will be more fun if I play with the AST" Yoshino suggested as she head back to DEM

"Ah there you are Yoshino it's time to leave but you better cleaned up first " Isaac told Yoshino

Yoshino cleaned up first and made it quick and went to Wescott waiting for the service to come pick her up.

"It's already here let's go" Isaac went inside the car as it arrived

"..." Yoshino went inside the car silently

RAIZEN HIGH

Kurumi can be seen humming and smiling while walking to her classroom which is not weird. Kurumi already want to tell Shido the surprise but she doesn't want to ruin the fun part. Shido spotted Kurumi and asked her something.

"Kurumi why are you stalling us?"

"Ara-ara you already found out but Shido-san you're already too late" Kurumi smiled with serious eyes

"What do you mean?" Shido didn't understand

"You'll see sooner or later, meet me at the rooftop when the class ends"

Kurumi walked past Shido having that innocent smile and Shido diesn't know what Kurumi but he felt something bad is going to happen. What Shido took priority is meeting Kurumi later and find out what it is. Tohka was looking at Shido worryingly.

"(Shido)" Tohka thought to himself while in the middle of the class

Outside the school Yoshino in her second Astral dress already stepped inside Raizen High but she decided to look around first before the designated time. She sat first and waited for the time to come. Yoshino was thinking for too long she didn't realized it's almost time so she went inside the school building and headed for the rooftop.

**END OF CLASS**

Shido Immediately headed to the rooftop just as Kurumi said. Kurumi is already waiting for Shido to arrive so she can show her the unexpected present to be specific a reunion.

"Shido-san you already fell into our trap" Kurumi was happy in a bad way

"Kurumi" Shido opened the door and confronted Kurumi

"you're already here" Kurumi faced Shido

"Kurumi what do you want to tell me"

"You haven't found Yoshino, right?"

"You know where Yoshino is, Then where is she?" Shido stpped his left foot forward

"What are you talking about Shido-san? Yoshino is already here" Kurumi gently smiled

"...?" Shido once again is confused

While Shido and Kurumi stared at each other the wind suddenly felt cold and Shido heard footsteps slowly heading to where they are. The door gently opened and Yoshino appeared in front of Shido. Shido's eyes widen as she saw Yoshino appeared in front of him he couldn't believe that it was really Yoshino who disappeared was standing in front of him looking like nothing happened.

"Yoshino?" Shido is still shocked

The whole Ratatoskr crew including Kotori was shocked and speech on what they're seeing.

"Do you like your present Shido-san" Kurumi sounded sarcastic

"Kurumi, What did you do to Yoshino" Shido looked angry at Kurumi

"Nothing, we just woke her up" Kurumi gotten serious

[It's been a while Shido-kun] Yoshinon greeted Shido

"To be specific DEM and the Spirit King woke Yoshino up" Kurumi revealed the people behind Yoshino's disappearance.

"(Kurumi and DEM working together and who is the Spirit King)" Kotori thought to herself

"No way" Shido stepped backwards

Meanwhile at Ratatoskr everyone is still shocked until the monitor alarmed.

"Shido get out of there!" Kotori warned Shido

Shido tried to but his legs were numbed and stiff that he can't move due to shock. Ice appeared on the ground until it reached Shido and froze his legs.

"What are you doing Yoshino?"

"Shido-san, you and everyone else are filthy traitors" replied Yoshino

Yoshino made an ice sword and slowly walked to Shido, as Yoshino raised the sword to cut Shido down the door suddenly burst and Shido closed his eyes for a second and when he opened is he saw Tohka in her Astral dress. Yoshino easily blocked Tohka's Sandalphon. When Tohka realized it's Yoshino Tohka was also shocked and stepped back.

"Yoshino? Shido What's going on? " Tohka can't believe it's Yoshino

"I don't know either but Kurumi and DEM did that to Yoshino" Shido replied

"Tohka-san, I hate nuisances like you" Yoshino stood up and prepared to attack Tohka

"Yoshino, I don't want to fight you but I'm going knock your senses back" Tohka prepared his stance

Yoshino attacked Tohka first she didn't use her powers to fight Tohka instead Yoshino used her own inhumane physical strength for a small child Yoshino has massive physical abilities. She kicked and punched Tohka but Tohka can't keep up with Yoshino's speed. Her body can't block Yoshino's attack even if she used Sandalphon. Tohka's defences weakened until Yoshino jumped and kicked Tohka down from above, Tohka can barely move from the injuries she received. Shido can't believe Yoshino attacked Tohka without Hesitation.

"Yoshino how can you attack Tohka like that, she's your friend" Shido yelled at her

"I couldn't care less" Yoshino replied

"Why? Why? Why?" Shido can't think anymore

"Why do you ask Shido-san, It's simply Yoshino's true nature her true self that was kept hidden, It's all thanks to you Shido-san" Kurumi showed her psychotic smile

"Nee Kurumi-san should I kill Tohka-san now?"

Yoshino pointed her Ice sword at Tohka who can't move ready to strike at any moment. Tohka just looked at Yoshino who's eyes are blank, cold, empty and bloodthirsty.

"Yoshino...you're not like this...What happened to you? You never wanted to hurt anybody especially Shido." Tohka was trying reach Yoshino

"Tohka-san...That was before it's different from now" Yoshino replied not feeling anything

"Yoshino it's time to go, The Spirit King want us back immediately" Kurumi called Yoshino

"coming" Yoshino walked towards Kurumi

"Wait-" Shido tried to stop them

Before Shido could continue torrents of ice appeared and surrounded Yoshino and Kurumi that blinded Shido, Tohka and Ratatoskr. After the ice faded away Kurumi and Yoshino disappeared without a trace, Tohka tried to stand up and freed Shido from the ice using Sandalphon as an Ice pick and it worked Shido got freed. He held Tohka since she's bleeding and badly injured.

"Are you okay Tohka"

"Yeah but Shido Yoshino is..."

"Yeah we all saw it even I couldn't believe" Shido heart gone heavy again

"Shido we'll pick you up and for the time being rest for a while" Kotori told Shido

Fraxinus picked up Shido and Tohka they immediately treated Tohka's injuries and Shido just sat there looking quite sad. Kotori approached Shido.

"Shido, What happened to Yoshino isn't your fault, right DEM and Kurumi is our top enemy" Kotori had a straight face while sitting next to Shido

"Yeah I know" Shido is still sad and guilty

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

Yoshino and Kurumi walked and headed to the Spirit King/DEM President's office. He was already sitting and waiting inside his office. They entered the room and closed it

"So How'd it go" The Spirit King asked for their report

"It looks like Shido-san was really shocked of what happened" Kurumi reported

"I could've have killed Tohka-san but Kurumi-san stopped me" Yoshino added

[Yeah It was no fun I didn't get to kill anybody] Yoshinon frowned

"Don't worry you'll get your chance sooner or later" The Spirit King is preparing for the next phase


	6. Ice and Darkness

Tohka is still sleeping from her injuries due to her battle with Yoshino. Shido sat near Tohka checking on her condition seeing Tohka like that reminds him of what happened last time. Yoshino became corrupted and under the control of the Spirit King worse she's with Kurumi which is in DEM Industries. Kotori and the rest of Ratatoskr is still finding tracks of Yoshino and Kurumi unfortunately not a single trace was found.

"DEM has gotten too far" Kotori looked angry

"They were able to turn Yoshino into a far more powerful Spirit and worse they got her under their control" Reine added

"Shido was highly affected for what happened to Yoshino" Kannazuki also added

"You're right and the worst thing that could happen is that DEM attacking us along with Yoshino and Kurumi" Thos were Kotori's worst fear that is yet to come true

Shido fell asleep watching Tohka, Tohka slowly opened her eyes and realized she's covered in bandages Tohka can still feel the pain from the last battle with Yoshino who turned into a Dark Spirit and against Shido. She looked around and realized she's in Fraxinus and saw Shido sleeping while sitting

"Shido" Tohka woke up the sleeping Shido beside her

"Tohka, you're awake"

"What happened?" Tohka can barely remember anything

"After Yoshino beat you, she left with Kurumi right now we're trying to find them" Shido explained

"Hey Shido, Why would Yoshino turn against us so suddenly" asked Tohka

"I don't know but I failed to save her" Shido looks like he's gonna cry

While Tohka and Shido looked sad Kotori entered like she has a plan and Shido just looked at Kotori. Shido looking like that pisses Kotori off because he's not his usual self.

"Don't make that face you look like somebody died" Kotori frowned at Shido

"Eh, But-"

"No buts there's a chance we could track Yoshino and Kurumi" Kotori cut Shido's words

"How are you going to do that?" Shido asked

"Spirit waves" replied Kotori

"Hee?" Shido is dumbfounded

"Sooner or later DEM will act and there's a chance that Yoshino will act as well"

"So"

"So when they act they're going to need use Spirit powers and when they did we can easily pin point Yoshino" Kotori theorized

"I hope so" Shido looked at the ceiling

"Luckily there were no heavy damages done to that school so no one would suspect what happened" Kotori turned her back and left

"At least we have a chance in finding Yoshino so we can save her" Tohka looked on the bright side

"Maybe you're right Tohka, Maybe you're right" Shido smiled a bit at Tohka

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

Yoshino is sitting in Isaac's office swaying her legs up and down while drawing a picture of Yoshinon.

[I look cute but the real me is even cuter] Yoshinon praising himself

"It's not done yet Yoshinon" Yoshino won't let Yoshinon look until the drawing is finish

[How Unfair] Yoshinon crossed his arms

"Almost...done" Yoshino let Yoshinon have take a look

[I like it Ahahahahaha] Yoshinon laughed joyfully

"Looks like you're busy" Kurumi appeared out of nowhere

"Kurumi-san, what is it?" Yoshino looked at Kurumi

"I was hoping to invite you for a little play date with some humans The Spirit King assigned us to eliminate" Kurumi invited Yoshino

"Sure I don't mind a good stretch, Yoshinon is looking bored" Yoshino stood up

So Kurumi and Yoshino headed to an abandoned building where there 5 men talking to each other. Yoshino and Kurumi interrupted their little chit chat and introduced themselves properly

"Hi~ Sorry we interrupt" Kurumi appeared and nowhere and greeted their targets

"Mister you all look like criminals" Yoshino added

"Heee! What are you doing here? Can't you see we're all busy" Thes 1st man yelled

"Yeah, so get lost" said the 2nd man

"You'll die if you don't leave soon" the 3rd man threatened

"My, my How rude, won't at least greet us properly" Kurumi sounded sarcastic

"No need to Kurumi-san because they're the one that's going to DIE" Yet again Yoshino's eyes glowed bloody red

After that Yoshino covered all the exits with thick Ice walls so her pitiful yet unfortunate prey wouldn't be able to get away

"What the hell is going on" the 4th man panicked

"You're going to die of course" Kurumi changed her clothes to her Astral Dress

The whole place got covered in Darkness the floor, the walls and the ceilings. Black sharp clawed shadow hands with mysterious looking tattoo markings appeared everywhere it's similar to Kurumi's ability but different. The Dark hands attacked the men and break their bone's first before ripping them apart until their body parts are unrecognizable. Bloods splatter everywhere and anywhere. Kurumi just watched Yoshino killed those men brutally and mercilessly while having that bloodthirsty and blank expression.

"That was even more boring" Yoshino commented after she killed those men

"Don't be like that at least pretend you had fun" Kurumi replied

"Kurumi-san I'm hungry let's get something to eat" Yoshino suggested

"We'll head back first" Kurumi and Yoshino left the building

After leaving the building there can be still some ice left showing the evidence that Yoshino was in fact in there. They head back to DEM and reported their successive mission to the Spirit King.

"Spirit King that mission was too easy" Yoshino was unsatisfied

"Well you did get all the fun" Kurumi added

[That's not fun that was lame] Yoshinon frowned

"That was just a test, the real part begins" The Spirit King said

"What do you mean?" Kurumi asked

"It's not fully finished yet we'll start sooner or later" The Spirit King sounded mysterious again

Yoshino and Kurumi just looked at each other and think on what he meant since he said so they'll act later. Kurumi hasn't been in school for 2 days but she's planning to come back when the plan started according to The Spirit King's plan.

"(That Spirit King sure is mysterious)" Kurumi thought to herself

Yoshino and Kurumi just took a walk outside to get something to eat outside since it's Sunday and what could be more fun to do than eat outside on Sundays.

**PARK**

"That sure was fun, taking walk outside at Sundays" Kurumi look happy in a good way at least

They were sitting in a bench and Kurumi having some Milk Tea wearing her usual black Gothic dress. Yoshino is also sitting beside Kurumi drinking orange juice wearing her White sundress with a matching White sun hat.

"Now let's go back or he'll scold at us again" Yoshino recommended

The two stood up and proceed to head back to DEM, while on their way Shido and a healed Tohka spooted them both. Both parties stopped and looked at each other like two archenemies unexpectedly meet. Luckily there not much people in the surrounding area because it looks like a battle is about to start again.

"Yoshino?" said Shido

"Kurumi!" Tohka was hostile

"Ara-ara If it isn't Shido-san and Tohka-san it's quite a surprise meeting you here" Kurumi smiled innocently

"Us too, But Kurumi I'm not letting you get away this time with Yoshino" Shido announced

"Then so be it but I warn we won't hesitate to kill you this time" Kurumi's tone gotten darker

Kurumi, Yoshino and Tohka switched to their Astral dress and prepared for yet again another battle.

"AH! Shido that idiot he picked a fight with two powerful spirits there's no turning back now" Kotori scratched her head

"They are in a disadvantage since Tohka just newly healed and she's up against a spirit and Yoshino who gotten extremely powerful" Reine added

"If they win this one we can turn back Yoshino to normal and if they lose both Shido and Tohka might die" Kannazuki added

"You better not lose this one Shido and especially you better not die" Kotori was hoping for a miracle

Yoshino raised her right hand and summoned a spacequake to make the battle just between them but before it landed she can purposely cancelled it. Even Kurumi can do it.

"Shido stay back you might get hurt" Tohka is worried about Shido

"But Tohka how about you" So does Shido

"This time I'm prepared" Tohka voice was firm

"Tohka" Shido stayed back

"Heh taking us on alone, since I'm in a mood I'll stay back on this one" Kurumi mocked Tohka

"Now it's just you and me Tohka-san" Yoshino had a straight face

[This time we won't hesitate to kill you Tohka-chan] Even Yoshinon is serious

Yoshino threw Yoshinon in the air and it turned into a monstrous rabbit doll with strings on the shoulders and the eyepatch on the right eye was kept. Tohka summoned her Angel Sandalphon and took the sword on the throne. There they prepared their stance.

"Yoshino, This time I'm going to knock back you to your senses" Tohka was Determined

"Too much talking more fighting" answered Yoshino

This time Tohka attacked first but Yoshino blocked it with her barrier, Tohka attack fast that Yoshino couldn't get a chance to attack just like their last battle too bad Tohka stamina won't last longer and Yoshino is not even dropping a sweat. After Tohka's barrage attack she stopped for a while since she's already running out of breathe now It's Yoshino's turn to counter attack, Yoshino punched the ground and Icy spikes came out of the ground fortunately Tohka was able to dodge them quickly Yoshino appeared behind Tohka before she could land send a shockwave through her hands that pushed Tohka away.

"(Yoshino is incredibly fast if I don't think of something else I'll surely die this time)" Tohka thought to herself and planned on how is she going to beat Yoshino.

[What's wrong Tohka-chan is that all you got] Yoshinon mocked Tohka

"Yoshino you are the most sweet and kind hearted spirit there is and now you're just bloodthirsty and corrupted Evil Spirit, I know you're better than this Yoshino you hate being hurt and you hate hurting others." Tohka tried to knock some sense into Yoshino

Yoshino didn't even budge and continued to attack Tohka but Tohka can barely follow Yoshino's speed when Tohka got caught offguard Yoshino summoned an Ice sword and dashed towards Tohka, Tohka thought she was going to die but Yoshino suddenly stopped and it was centimetres before the sword could stab Tohka.

"Tohka...san" Yoshino's voice sounded like the old kind and loving Yoshino

"That's it Yoshino, fight it" Tohka encouraged Yoshino to fight

Yoshino was having a splitting headache she put covered her head with her hands trying to fight inside but her will isn't strong enough as she back away and drop the icy sword black lightning sparks came out of Yoshino at hit everything randomly.

"I had enough of your lies" Yoshino failed to fight it back

From Yoshino's feet ice started to cover the ground near her. A black magic circle appeared at her palm as she raised her right hand in the sky, the clouds darkened and started to circled and form a spiral shape above Yoshino the wind was cold and getting violent by the minute.

"Commander we're detecting spiritual energy on the clouds!" said one of the crew of Ratatoskr

"What?...This is impossible?" Kotori was shocked seeing that much Spirit mana in the clouds

Just how strong Yoshino's TRUE POWER, How is Tohka going to beat Yoshino?, Will Shido be able to knock back Yoshino to her former self. Next chapter Second part of Tohka and Yoshino's decisive battle. Yoshino unleashes a devastating Hail storm Barragge.

**Next chapter will be on Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday!**


	7. The King of All Spirits

**Part 2 of the Decisive battle between Tohka and Yoshino Begins!**

The clouds darken and the wind blows violently. No voice can reach inside Yoshino now, How can Shido save Yoshino now if she can't reach her?, Tohka and Shido braced for the upcoming attack. Kurumi just smiled knowing Shido and Tohka's huge disadvantage

"Ah ah, Now you done it..." Kurumi sighed

"W-what's going on?" Shido covered his face with his arms and almost looks like he was going to be blown away by the wind

Tohka tried to stop Yoshino from summoning a barrage of hail storm by charging at her before Tohka can even reach Yoshino something stopped Sandalphon's attack, Yoshinon used left fist to stop Tohka's attack and countered punched her. Tohka was able to land at Yoshinon's hit

"Tsk! I can't get near Yoshino" Tohka was pissed

"Die" Yoshino created a Hailstorm of sharp ice

"Shido!" Tohka ran towards Shido

Tohka created a barrier with the help of Sandalphon at least it can barely withstand the barrage of sharp ice. Shido and Tohka are almost pierced by Sharp ice when the barrage of ice suddenly stopped.

"Huh? It stopped" Shido was relief that they are safe

"Now's my chance" Tohka charged AGAIN but this time Yoshino herself stopped the tip of Sandalphon with one finger then again Yoshino pushed Tohka away by sending a shockwave, this Tohka merely blocked the shockwave.

"Tohka-san you're underestimating us too much" Kurumi commented

"Yoshino you're a kind and peace loving spirit she's not a bloodthirsty monster like you people" Tohka attempted to wake up the old Yoshino

"At least I'm not a filthy traitor who betrays people that trusted them in the first place" Yoshino answered

"Yoshino nobody betrayed you, listen to yourself this is not you" Shido tried to talk some sense into Yoshino, she paused for a while, for a second Shido saw the Yoshino they know in those bloodthirsty eyes.

"(Just now I saw-...Must be my imagination)" Shido thought to himself that he's seeing things

Meanwhile at DEM Industries The Spirit King and Wescott watched the battle through the monitor.

"This is getting out of hand better call them back, Wescott" The Spirit King suggested

"Understood" Isaac left and prepared for their retreat

"Kurumi, retreat for now" The Spirit King contacted Kurumi

**BACK AT THE BATTLE**

"Got it we'll go there" Kurumi replied

[This battle is taking too long] Yoshinon is bored

"Yoshino The Spirit King ordered us to come back right now" Kurumi called Yoshino

[Looks like we'll see each other next time again Shido-kun till then we'll be waiting] Yoshinon bid farewell

Yoshino and Kurumi used the same thing they used to retreat before this time darkness surrounded them both and teleported without a trace. Yoshino and Kurumi teleported to the specific meeting place.

"You're here that was fast" Wescott was standing near a service car

"Shido-san is quite tough it will take time for him to die" Kurumi looked quite impressed

"The President is waiting for your report but for now we'll cooldown" Isaac suggested

"Yeah yeah" Kurumi just got in the car

"If he says so" Yoshino can't say no either as she get in the car

The car drove away heading straight back to DEM

"Hey Kurumi-san why didn't you fight" Yoshino wanted to ask this from the beginning

""If I stepped in the fun would already end that quickly" Kurumi replied

[I see] Yoshinon crossed his arms

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

The Spirit King is doing paper works in his office and Kurumi and Yoshino knocked and entered

"Why did you call us back so suddenly?" Kurumi fun ended when they got called back

"Killing them would be easy we'll do that another time for now stay low, Dismiss" The Spirit King ordered

"Well then we'll be heading back to my place" Kurumi is ready to leave when she was stopped

"Wait, Yoshino is staying with me" He suddenly made that decision

"Your decisions are quite a mystery so I wouldn't even asked why" Kurumi left and went back home

[What's with the sudden decision] Yoshinon is curious

"You need to stay low for a while, being with Kurumi will make Ratatoskr find you easily

[You're sudden decision makes you look mysterious] Yoshinon flapped his little puppet arms

"But for now Wescott will watch over you I'll pick you up later" The Spirit King went back to his work

"Then I can play outside right" Yoshino asked

"Sure why not"

Yoshino skipped along and went outside to play in a nearby swing and Yoshinon seems to be enjoying it even his just a puppet that serves as Yoshino's second personality. Tonomachi Shido's weird friend was walking by and Yoshino in a swing.

"Ooohh, How cute better take a picture so I can show It to Itsuka tomorrow" Tonomachi sounded like a lolicon and pervert at the same time

As Tonomachi took pictures of Yoshino he suddenly ran away when Yoshino noticed him

"What was that" Yoshino asked

[Beats me] Yoshinon just raised his shoulder up

Yoshino Noticed it was getting late so she stood up and headed back to DEM Industries

[Sorry we took too long] Yoshinon apologized

"You're just in time my car is about to pick me up anyway"

The Spirit King was tired from all day paper work he has to deal with due to the Spiritual disturbance the caused. He stood up and stretched his back for young looking man wearing a black suit he doesn't seem to look like a Spirit King at all. He stood up and Yoshino held his left hand as they both walked and waited for the car to arrive. Yoshino got inside the car first then the spirit King followed.

"How are you going to deal with Shido-san?" Yoshino looked at the Spirit King

"Soon enough for now rest you just got back from a battle" The Spirit King suggested

"I'm getting kind of bored not doing anything" Yoshino eyes we're similar to a predator

"Don't worry you'll have your fun soon" Yet again his eyes gone sharp

"You really are the King of all Spirits" Yoshino seems impressed

They were talking to each other that they don't know they were already arrived at the Spirit King's place or house. Yoshino never house a mansion like that before and Yoshinon just opened his wide puppet mouth open.

[Nee How strong are you Spirit King-kun] Yoshinon asked him out of nowhere

"Let's talk about it tomorrow for now we rest" The Spirit King and Yoshino entered his mansion.

**THE NEXT DAY AT RAIZEN HIGH**

Shido is sitting looking depressed and all can Tohka is sit there looking worried after all that happened. Kurumi hasn't came back to school probably next week. Shido is in deep thought until Tonomachi showed up looking like he wants to show something.

"Itsuka I want to show you something, I saw it yesterday Look look" Tonomachi opened his cellphone and showed him the picture of Yoshino on the swing

"This picture...This is" Shido saw a familiar face

"What's wrong Shido?" Tohka stood up and approached Shido looking quite surprised

"Tohka take a look at this" Shido let Tohka see the picture of Yoshino

"Shido...Isn't this" Tohka had the same expression

"Tonomachi can you send me this picture it's really important" Shido asked his friend

"Uh...Okay" Tonomachi just confused

**SPIRIT KING'S MANSION**

Yoshino is in the balcony getting some fresh air and thinking who is she going to kill next maybe Shido or some innocent human bystanders. Somebody knocked on the door and called her

"Yoshino-san, The President is calling you at the library" said one of the servant maids

"I'm coming" Yoshino turned away from the balcony and headed to the library.

**LIBRARY**

[What is it?] Yoshinon was puzzled on why they were called

"You asked me on How strong I am right" The Spirit King replied

[Yeah, so can you tell us then] Yoshinon wants to see the Spirit King's true power

"I'll only demonstrate a bit of it" The Spirit King stood up

He took of his vest and tie and his body got surrounded by black flames and transformed into a huge black terrifying werewolf with glowing red eyes and White lines on his chest. The Spirit King's black flames burned the books that come in contact with out and disappeared without a trace after being burned by the flames. His wolf body is made entirely of Black devouring flames then everything in the library got absorbed into a black hole he Summoned. When he reverted to his human form he turned back the time to his surroundings and everything was in place like nothing happened at all.

[Wow! You're amazing and powerful Spirit King-kun] Yoshinon was highly impressed

"That's not all of it, it's just 2% of my full power and that's the same for you Yoshino" The Spirit King was humble

"How much powerful can I get Spirit King-san?" Yoshino looked and asked at the Spirit King

"Much powerful, you beat **PRINCESS** easily without a sweat" He praised Yoshino

"How about my Angel **Zadkiel**?"

"Your Angel **Zadkiel**, Gotten more powerful and change into a darker form just like the Spirit" The Spirit King replied

"Never use your Angel unless it's necessary since It's extremely dangerous, take my advice as The King of all Spirits"

**HOW'D YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER?**


	8. The Black Wolf

**RATATOSKR**

"Kotori take a look at this" Shido showed Kotori the image of Yoshino from the playground

"Isn't this...Shido where did you get this" Kotori wants to know where it was taken

"Tonomachi said it's from the playground yesterday"" Shido replied

"This means Yoshino is somewhere in Tengu City" Reine commented

"We can't just look everywhere since she's with DEM now" Kotri thought of the worse situation

Everyone else especially Shido thought there's a chance they'll find Yoshino's location since Yoshino is already at the hands of DEM they can't just move freely since DEM is already alerted of Ratatoskr's existence.

**SHIDO'S HOUSE**

Shido thought there's a chance but because of DEM they can't move freely, once they are spotted they'll be immediately eliminated. Shido went into deep thought thinking Yoshino would be their enemy is the least thing he could think of. The memories from the time that Yoshino disappeared until now is still fresh for Shido. Tohka is also in deep thought from the battles with Yoshino

"Tohka, I'm sorry that you got injured because of me" Shido apologized

"Shido we all want to save Yoshino so you don't have to apologize"

"Nee Tohka there's something that I noticed from the last battles" Shido recalled something

"What is it Shido" Tohka asked

"For a second back there I saw the in Yoshino's eyes, the Yoshino we all know"

"Eh! That means Yoshino is still in there somewhere we just to talk some sense into her" Tohka suggested

"But we already did that and it made her wanted to kill us more" Shido replied

"Shido you're the only one that can reach Yoshino"

"I won't stop until I save Yoshino" Shido clenched his fist looking determined

"Glad to have you raised your own spirit" Kotori came out of nowhere

"Kotori?" Shido turned his back and saw Kotori

"I got good news and bad news" said Kotori

"What's the good news?" Shido wants to hear the good thing first

"The good news is there's a place where we can find Yoshino and the bad news is we're not sure since the Spirit mana is faint" Kotori looked unhappy

"Then where is it? It's better than nothing" Shido held on that hope that Yoshino might be there

"Well it's the place where you first met Yoshino" replied Kotori

"The shrine" Shido remembered that placed

Shido stood up immediately and decided to head directly to the shrine since Yoshino might be there without them knowing, Kotori can't stop Shido anyway so he let him and Tohka followed after Shido because they're dealing with an Evil Spirit.

**THE SHRINE**

Shido and Tohka are catching their breath since they're in a hurry, when they got near the shrine they heard screams of help without hesitating they immediately ran to see what happened, All they saw is body parts and bloodshed everywhere. Shido watched in horror of what happened and saw Yoshino standing in the pool of blood her right hand if soaked in blood and Shido can't believe what he saw even Tohka was horrified. Shido almost throw up. The rest of Ratatoskr widen their eyes of what they saw. Yoshino can no longer be reached by any voice.

"Y-Yoshino, How can you do this?" Shido asked Yoshino

"..." Yoshino didn't reply but she just looked at a horrified Shido and Tohka

"Shido" Tohka stepped in front of Shido and changed to her Astral dress

"Another battle huh" Yoshino whispered

[Hey Yoshino I want to fight this time] Yoshinon raised his hand up

Yoshino seemed bored so she took of Yoshinon and threw him in mid air and there Yoshinon turned into a monstrous Rabbit puppet. Yoshino said some words and Yoshinon changed form and turned into a blue wolf with white chest doll.

"Yoshinon changed form?" Kotori questioned

"It appears so" Reine replied

Yoshinon and Tohka attacked at the same time and their speeds are equal compared to Yoshino's unbelievable speed. Yoshinon punced and Kicked while Tohka kept on attacking as well. Yoshinon delivered a heavy blow and Tohka blocked it with Sandalphon, She was pushed a bit but able to throw away the attack. Yoshinon stepped back and let out a roar Tohka was able to dodged it and charged Yoshinon. She was able to cut down Yoshinon's arm but unfortunately it regenerated back a new one. Tohka got pissed because no matter how much he cut down Yoshinon it won't stop healing similar to Shido.

"Damn it! How can I beat him if he won't stop healing" Tohka is already angry

"Yoshinon end this quickly The Spirit King might be looking for us now" Yoshino ordered Yoshinon

[Guess we have to settle this another time Tohka-chan] Yoshinon stopped and jumped back

"Wait Yoshino who's this Spirit King?" Shido tried to ask Yoshino

[Sorry Shido-kun but we can't tell you all I can say is the King of all Spirits, Bye]

Yoshinon let out a deafening howl that everyone cover their ears and closed their eyes even Ratatoskr's cameras got stunned by the howl. When the howl stopped Yoshino and Yoshinon disappeared again the only thing that is bugging Shido is who is this Spirit King. Kotori checked Shido's condition

"Shido what happened that was quite a deafening howl"

"Yoshino disappeared again" Shido replied

"Better come back here, with all that noise it must have attract attention" Kotori picked up Shido and Tohka

**SPIRIT KING'S MANSION**

Yoshino was walking with Yoshinon who is slightly injured they headed to the library to have a private talk. Yoshino just walked in and entered the library.

"Sorry we're late" Yoshino apologized

[Sorry about that Shido-kun picked a fight with us] Yoshinon also apologized while in his wolf form

"I see, so they began tracking you" The Spirit King was reading a book and then looked at Yoshino

[Are you going to punish us?] Yoshinon asked

"No, This time it's our turn to move Kurumi will be coming back to Raizen High tomorrow and there I'll start my 2nd phase of the plan" He decided to take action

"What's the 2nd phase?" Yoshino tilted her head and asked

"Locate and give Ratatoskr a brief warning for now" The Spirit King seems to plan threatening Ratatoskr to not get in the way while he still have his patience.

"I might know how to find Ratatoskr" Yoshino suggested

"How?"

[With Kotori-chan of course] Yoshinon waved his puppet hands

"Itsuka Kotori?" Still The Spirit King asked

"Kotori-san is the commander of Fraxinus which is located above Tengu City" Yoshino replied

[We just have to put a tracking beacon on Kotori-chan they'll never know we already on their trails] Yoshinon had an sinister smile

Yoshino created a mouse out of ice and the mouse started to move they're going to use this to pinpoint Fraxinus' location by trailing Kotori. The Spirit King seems to have a better plan but he decided to go with Yoshino's plan instead. Yoshino teleported away near Shido's house and let go of the ice mouse the serves as Yoshino's eyes and ears. The mouse ran and squeaked into Shido's house without getting noticed just as it's master ordered

[All we have to do is wait for the mouse to do it's job]

"For now we stay low" Yoshino added

Yoshino disappeared in a blink of an eye and reported back to The Spirit King.

**SHIDO'S HOUSE**

"Shido what's for dinner" Kotori is already hungry

"Pork Miso soup" Shido replied

"EH again" Kotori complained

"Don't be pick Kotori we're not in a 5 star restaurant" Shido told Kotori

"Fine" Kotori was bummed out

"I love Miso soup" Tohka shouted

"Tohka you love anything that's food" Shido just chuckled

"Enough talk let's eat" Kotori was also hungry

As Shido, Tohka and Kotori have dinner they didn't notice Yoshino's mouse made it's way inside Shido's house. What the mouse sees is what Yoshino sees, So technically Yoshino was ordered by the Spirit King to observe first their plan before doing anything else. Yoshino was sitting in the balcony and her eyes are glowing bloody red because he's seeing what the mouse sees which is in Shido's house.

[They're not aware that we're already spying on them] Yoshinon looked at Yoshino

"They're taking it to easy" Yoshino replied

While still observing The Spirit King knocked and entered Yoshino's room to check her on the observation. Since Yoshino is still sitting straight like in a state of trance Yoshinon the one who did the talking.

[Well nothing happened yet so we're still checking]

"Good, take this it's part of the plan" The Spirit King gave Yoshino a communicator

"Does Kurumi-san have one of this too" Yoshino looked at the communicator at her hand

"Yeah" The Spirit King replied

"So I'll attack Fraxinus Tomorrow while Kurumi deals with Shido-san" Yoshino already guessed the plan

"Fraxinus can't attack while in their invisible mode" The Spirit King added

[So when they turn off invisible mode defend Yoshino's attack we'll be able to spot them right] Yoshinon also added to the statement

"We won't fully destroy them, we'll just leave a warning note" The Spirit King turned around, opened the door, closed it and left

[Looks like he's planning to give a warning before launching a full scale attack huh, What a gentleman] Yoshinon crossed his arms and nodded

"I'm getting tired, I'm going to sleep"

Yoshino's glowing red eyes reverted back to sapphire blue eyes. She stood up and went to her master's bed and held Yoshinon like a child's sleeping bear.

**GARDEN**

Wearing a long sleeve as his sleeping wear the Spirit King went outside in his garden and talked to his self. Since his in the mood he switched to his Astral Dress ( Obviously not a dress), black flames covered him and there he quickly changed to his Astral dress NORMAL FORM which is a simple black coat with white outlines, The buttoned part of the coat is above the waist. His body had a few armor like his boots that has a metal plate in the front part of the tendons and black and silver armor gloves and he wears a silver half crown on the front forehead that reaches above his ears.

"Looks like I could use some warm up in a long time" The Spirit King created a small black fireball in his hand while looking at the fullmoon.

**AFTER I FINISH THIS FANFIC I'M GOING TO MAKE A NEW ONE...**


	9. Voice that Reached Darkness

It was morning everyone is going to school like Shido and Tohka and what they didn't expect that Kurumi would be coming back to school. It's not visible but Kurumi has a communicator on her ear getting set for the plan. Kotori was heading to her job as the commander of Fraxinus. Kotori is set to go when the mouse marked her uniform like a transmitter and Kotori didn't even notice this.

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

Yoshino was walking in the corridor of DEM when she was alarmed by the mouse she sent to spy, Wescott was walking with Yoshino and asked why she stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"The mouse found Fraxinus' locations" Yoshino replied

"Then we can start early than expected" Isaac just smiled and continue to walk

They reached the Spirit King's office in no time, Isaac knocked the door and let himself in.

"We found Ratatoskr Spirit King"

"Should I head there now?" Yoshino asked

"Sure, why not" The Spirit King permitted Yoshino to go

**RAIZEN HIGH (ROOFTOP)**

"You're back early Kurumi" Shido had an unfriendly tone

"I was supposed to be back tomorrow but HE decided to get started already" Kurumi just smiled innocently

"By you mean HE The Spirit King right" Shido just guessed since he heard it from Yoshino

"Ah you guessed it already Shido-san but you're already too late" Kurumi voice became tense

"What do you mean?" Shido felt something bad

"Shido-san I'm just stopping while the real plan takes action" Kurumi changed to her Astral Dress

Tohka for some reason arrived at the scene and bust the door open

"Shido! Kurumi?" Shido blasted through the door at looked at Shido then Kurumi

"Ara ara Now that we're all here I better tell the real plan" Kurumi tilted her head

"Kurumi what exactly are you planning" Shido clenched his fist

"The real plan is for Yoshino to attack Ratatoskr while you two can't do anything" Kurmi giggled psychotically

Before Shido could warn Kotori he heard a ship appeared in the sky and it was Fraxinus. It's invisible mode wore off and the whole Ship was seen. Yoshino is hovering in the sky using her black wings that's made out of flames and She shot Ratatoskr with Ice beams. Luckily in only froze a part of the Ship and no damage

"Ratatoskr is-"

"Being attacked right know, correct" Kurumi cut Shido's words

"Tohka you deal with Yoshino I'll take care of Kurumi here" Shido looked at Tohka seriously

"Shido, I'll knock some sense into Yoshino this time" Tohka changed into her Astral Dress and jumped away

It's odd but Kurumi just let Tohka stop Yoshino and Shido find this extremely weird.

"You just let Tohka go, That's odd of you Kurumi"

"She can't win anyway especially with Yoshino" Kurumi placed her hand on her cheek

Shido just gave Kurumi an angry grin and Kurumi looked at Shido knowing how angry he is right now. Meanwhile Tohka is already closing to Yoshino who is about to launch another attack but before Tohka could reach her Yoshino appeared from behinds and Kick Tohka down straight to the ground. Yoshino shot Tohka with sharp icicles luckily Tohka was able to dodge it.

"This time I'm going to knock some sense into you" Tohka yelled and charged

[Tohka-chan's quite persistant] said Yoshinon

"Yoshino listen to me can you hear me Yoshino, Stop this already and snap out of it" Tohka pleaded Yoshino

For some reason Yoshino stopped and landed. Her body stayed still and extremely quiet Tohka used this chance to talk to Yoshino some sense, she approached Yoshino held her shoulders and looked straight to Yoshino's eyes.

"Yoshino have you forgotten that Shido risk his own life just to save you from yourself! Isn't he the reason why you live peacefully! Answer me Yoshino I know you're still the Yoshino we know" Tohka eyes looked sad and teary as she looked into Yoshino's eyes

Yoshino's blank eyes reverted back to lively sapphire blue eyes but it appears it won't last long before Yoshino returns to her Dark and Evil state

"Tohka-san...I...I...Run away now...I can't control... myself anymore" Yoshino pushed Tohka back and step backwards as she held her head in pain

Black lightning sparks appeared out of Yoshino, She was screaming in pain as she tries to fight her Evil form. Tohka can't do anything but watch Yoshino screaming in pain she tried to approach Yoshino but she pushed her back and slammed into a building.

"ZADKIEL" Yoshino stood up gaining her balance and raised her right hand up and summon Zadkiel

"Now what" Tohka just watched

Ice covered the ground at got cracked as A massively huge Rabbit came out of the ground and released it's claws and raised it in the air also Zadkiel release a roar and breathe ice. Zadkiel picked up Yoshino and it's upper chest split open so can Yoshino can control it from the inside just like how she controlled Yoshinon before. The middle part of the chest closed when Yoshino got inside but the only problem is how is Tohka going to defeat and Angel that huge. Zadkiel was so huge even Shido can see from far distance

"Don't tell me that's" Shido's eyes widen

"Ara-ara now Tohka-san is sure to die" Kurumi just sighed

"Yoshino's Angel" Shido continued

Tohka kept on charging Zadkiel but her size is a disadvantage against Yoshino's Angel especially now that it can stand and got even more powerful. Zadkiel shoot ice beams at Tohka who is still trying to get close. Tohka figured it out that all she needs to do is pull her out but the question is how, Zadkiel kept on swinging and smashing everything, Tohka seems to evade all the attacks.

"Shido-san, looks like your time is up" Kurumi walked away from Shido and jumped from the building and left.

"What's going on, more importantly I need to get to Tohka" Shido didn't waste a moment and headed to the danger that Tohka is in.

"Tohka!" Shido yelled at Tohka

"Shido get out of here, it's dangerous"

"What's going on?" Shido asked

"I was able to reach Yoshino but suddenly there was lightning and then Yoshino summoned an Angel

"So there's a chance huh" Shido is willing to take the risk just to save Yoshino

"Shido what are you planning?" Tohka hoped Shido has a plan

"Tohka I need to get to Yoshino where is she?"

"Inside there" Tohka pointed at the middle chest

"Tohka get me up there I need to talk to Yoshino"

"Eh? But you could get killed"

"I'll take that risk just to save Yoshino"

"You're the same Shido as always" Tohka smiled

Shido went to a higher building enough to reach Zadkiel and wait for the right time Tohka can stopped Zadkiel from moving. Tohka charged and attacked Zadkiel until it got tired and stopped for a while and the chest opened up, Tohka picked up Shido and put him in the spot where Yoshino is. Yoshino's fingers with rings are full of strings and she's strapped by black sash all over her body. Shido held tight, called out Yoshino and pulled a sleeping Yoshino out.

"Tohka!" Shido called

Tohka picked both of them while Shido is carrying Yoshino, Zadkiel disappeared as soon as Shido pull out Yoshino, Shido and Tohka thought it was a complete success.

"We did it Shido" Tohka was happy

"Yeah we got Yoshino back"

Tohka landed at a building and slowly put Shido down. Shido still carrying a sleeping Yoshino thinks they already succeeded until A huge ball of black fire landed at their location and things turn from bad to worse The Spirit King finally appeared and interfered. Looks like the tables are turned by a landslide against Shido. He won't let them hand over Yoshino that easily. The Spirit King walked forward while holding his Angel Uriel which is in the form of a complex black scythe with white handle.

"Shido hand over Yoshino before I cut your head" He threatened Shido

"Not going to happen, Shido stay back I'll handle him" Tohka stepped in

"Tohka you don't stand a chance against him" Shido tried to stop Tohka

"I'm not going to die not until you're safe" Tohka held her grip to Sandalphon tighter

"Tohka?" Shido have no choice but stay away from the upcoming fight

Tohka and The Spirit King both jumped high in the air and begin their attacks. Tohka's determination to protect Shido is what keeping up her speed with him. Tohka is already panting and sweating from defending the attacks.

"Looks like you're already tired" The Spirit King noticed

"I'm not done yet" Tohka charged again

While Tohka and the Spirit King are busy cutting each other Shido tried to wake up Yoshino who is still asleep. He put Yoshino down then tried to wake her up

"Yoshino! Yoshino!"

Slowly Yoshino's eyes opened and felt in a lot of pain Yoshino saw Shido and can barely remember what happened. Looks like Yoshino came to her senses at least.

"Shido-san what happened?" Yoshino still felt dizzy

"Yoshino, glad you're back to normal"

"It was dark I can't move, see or hear anything until I heard your voice

"Right now Tohka is in trouble and needs our help" Shido looked at the direction of the battle

"I owe Tohka-san since she called me and I woke up in darkness" Yoshino stood up and flew away to help Tohka

Tohka and The Spirit King slash and slash each other but not a hit landed since Tohka kepton dodging and blocking the black hellfire. Tohka got hit and he was supposed to finish Tohka off with one blow when Yoshino kicked him away that he smashed to a building.

"Yoshino? You're back to normal" Tohka was glad to see Yoshino back to normal

"Yeah and I came to help you Tohka-san" Yoshino looked at Tohka

"Let's do this" Tohka stood up and prepared to fight

"That hit don't tell me" He looked at Tohka and Yoshino that teamed up

"You made me harm Shido-san and everybody else, I would never forgive you" Yoshino looked angrily at the Spirit King

"Well then I'm going to take you again after I defeat the two of you" The Spirit King declared

**LAST PART, CHAPTER 11: It all Ends**

**AFTER THAT A LITTLE BRAKE, FOR A NEW STORY**


	10. It all Ends

The final Chapter of the battle starts, Yoshino and Tohka against the Spirit King. Will they win against The King of all Spirits or Will they be defeated. Last Part of the Story Begins.

"For a couple of Spirits you got guts to take me on" The Spirit King boasted

"Spirit King I'm going to make you pay for harming my friends" declared Yoshino

Both of them and The Spirit King charged at each other at the same time, He effortlessly blocked all the incoming attacks while using just his arms and his Angel. Tohka kept on slashing while Yoshino kept on punching and kicking but none of their attack seems to hit or even damage the Spirit King, Tohka and Yoshino are already running out of energy as they pant, sweat and breathe heavily seeing that Yoshino and Tohka are both exhausted he use the chance to attack them, If they haven't dodged the scythe Tohka and Yoshino could have been cut to pieces.

"We can't land a single hit" Tohka's breathing is getting faster

"What should we do Tohka-san? I'm already tired" Yoshino asked

"One of us has to stop his moving while the other strikes" Tohka's plan was simple

"Then I'll stop his movements" Yoshino volunteered

"Yoshino you..."

"Tohka-san I would never forgive anyone who harms my friends" Yoshino clenched her fist

"Guess I have no choice then" Tohka stood up and went the other way

Yoshino faced the Spirit King head on, The Spirit King wouldn't fall for a simple plan like that but what choice do they have It's the only thing they can think of and at least there's a chance they could land a hit on him.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that kind of plan?" The Spirit King raised his eyebrow

"Yeah, I know that" Yoshino begun to attack

Yoshino tried to stop his mobility by firing ice beams but it seems he already knows that and that all of the ice beams then Yoshino switched to physical attacks then again none of her physical attacks land a single hit. Yoshino was suspicious when he looked at The Spirit King, He seems to be worried at something like he can't let anyone ht it that's why he's dodging and blocking most of the time.

"(Why does he looked worried? He keeps on checking on something like his protecting it or he's defending because he can't let anyone hit his weak spot, That's it!" Yoshino figured it out

Yoshino just focused on stopping his movements than attacking since it's useless if The Spirit King keeps on defending and evading, Due to focusing on defence rather attack he accidentally stepped into one of Yoshino's ice and half of his body froze. Yoshino signalled Tohka, told her the weak spot of The Spirit King and appeared out of nowhere and appeared in front of him and stab his weak spot which is the gem in his chest but even using his arm to defend it still pierced enough to make a small crack.

"Yoshino you were right"

"It's not over yet Tohka-san" Yoshino looked backed at The groggy Spirit King since he's a bit damaged

"(They found my weak spot but another hit would break it)" He thought himself

"Yoshino looks like we're almost close on beating that guy" Tohka smiled

"Another hit and it would break it" Yoshino added

Tohka used Sandalphon as a stick while Yoshino is already standing with her knees, The Spirit King is already getting tired as he sweat. Noticing the tides of the battle Tohka and Yoshino has the advantage since they found and damaged the weak spot.

"Yoshino get ready, we'll finish this with one more hit" Tohka raised her sword

"Let's end this Tohka-san" Yoshino gained her strength and stood up

All of them gathered all of their remaining strength to finish this battle with one hit once and for all. Tohka and Yoshino attacked first at the Spirit King. He took his stance as well and prepared to block the incoming attacks, Tohka used Sandalphon like a lance while Yoshino froze half of his body again with ice before The Spirit King could even defend.

"I see" The Spirit King braced for impact

Those soft words were the last thing he said before his gem cracked and caused an explosion. The explosion threw Yoshino and Tohka meters away before hitting the ground, They managed to defeat The Spirit King but they didn't noticed that he got away with a few injuries. His body just weakened so he retreated for now, Tohka and Yoshino celebrated their victory and head back to where Shido is.

"Tohka-san we did it" Yoshino was very happy

"Yeah we did it, now let's get back to Shido"

"What was that explosion just now" Shido looked at saw Tohka and Yoshino looked fine

"Shido we did it" Tohka hugged Shido

"Shido-san...Thank you...for saving me"

"You don't have to thank me Yoshino"

"Shido-san could you come closer"

"What is it?" Shido walked closer to Yoshino

Yoshino thanked Shido again and kissed him on the lips so her powers can be re sealed. Yoshino's Astral Dress disappeared and Tohka looked a bit jealous after Yoshino's Astral Dress disappeared her normal sundress is left. Ratatoskr was able to recover from the ice and contacted Shido so they can be picked up.

"Good job Shido, We were able to recover so we'll be able to pick you up right now" Kotori spoke through the communicator

**RATATOSKR**  
Tohka and Yoshino are treated immediately so they're sleeping with a few bandages luckily their damage is not fatal and all they have to do is rest it up. Shido was sitting and watched Tohka and Yoshino rest. Kotori entered the room.

"Looks like we won but I'm sure they'll be back"

"Yeah and when that happens we'll be prepared" Shido looked ready and sure

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

The Spirit King quickly healed but he still needs to recover his lost mana while resting Kurumi and Isaac entered his office

"I'll let them have this victory...for now that is" The Spirit King won't be defeated that easily

"Ara-ara so you're going back for another" Kurumi just sighed

"That's odd you didn't use Uriel's full power" Isaac asked

"I'll save the fun for last" The Spirit King looked at his destroyed gem

**SHIDO'S HOUSE (OUTSIDE)**

"Oh Yoshino you're already here, How are you feeling?" Asked Shido

"I'm fine Shido-san" Yoshino replied

"Shido let's go I already want to try the new restaurant" Tohka rushed Shido

[Yahoo! I wonder what are we going to eat] Yoshinon finally spoke

"Who knows" Yoshino replied

Tohka kept pulling on Shido who is trying to slow down and Yoshino smiled at the life she lives in with the people she trust, for a second Yoshino felt a slight pain and stopped

"(What was that just no)" Yoshino thought to herself

"What's wrong Yoshino?" Shido and Tohka stopped to look at Yoshino

"It's nothing" Yoshino, Tohka and Shido continued walking

For Shido, Tohka and Yoshino they headed for a good day after their First victory.

**AFTERWORD**

"This feeling it's back again" Yoshino suddenly woke up in the middle of the night.

She was sweating and panting like she woke up from a nightmare. Ever since Yoshino's powers are re sealed the same pain kept on coming back, Yoshino grip her chest as if she can't breathe. Her powers are re sealed but not all of them since it would only return depending on her Mental state.

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

"I'n not going to give you away like that Yoshino, I'll be back for you and this time you're mine" The Spirit King swore

The Spirit King is looking at his gem pieces slowly coming back together. Little do they know he put a bit of his power into Yoshino before the explosion happened. The Spirit King's plan is not yet finished but he's going to do it soon but for now he's resting to recover, It would take a long time to recover his lost Spirit Energy since some of them leaked out from the Gem. He concealed the bit of his black flames inside Yoshino so it wouldn't be noticed, The pain Yoshino felt stopped and still Yoshino felt odd. Every worked out fine but EVERY LIGHT HAS IT'S OWN DARKNESS.

** THE END**

** THANK YOU FOR READING : )**

** I'M WORKING ON A SEQUEL**


End file.
